


The Poly Boys + One

by MosquitoParade



Series: Good Relationships, Good Life [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, mentioned Taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: I have like, zero intention to finish this anytime soon : //





	The Poly Boys + One

**Author's Note:**

> I hardcore do the german accent for Brian (because I used to be in the Hetalia fandom, and Germany was a good boy), so here's a little guide if anyone needs it.
> 
> s > sh (sure > shure)  
> th > z (thread > zread)  
> w > v (water > vater)  
> d > t (dog > tog)  
> y > j (you > jou)  
> g > k (going > koink)  
> s > z (just > juzt)
> 
> g sometimes becomes j (guage > guaje)  
> c sometimes becomes k (increible > inkredible)

Brian woke up late in the morning, and sat up in his king sized bed, looking at who laid beside him. Jenkins, of course. He yawned, and stretched, getting out of bed reluctantly to shower.

When he exited the bathroom, his hair was up in a towel, his partner had left the room, and he could smell breakfast being made. He grabbed the book he was reading last night, and decided to head to the kitchen.

Jenkins sat at the island, talking to Maarvey, a rugged but kind soul, who was indeed making them breakfast. Brian sat on the chair beside the elf, and propped an elbow on the table, opening his book to read where he'd left off on. "Have any plans for today?" Maarvey's voice grumbled, and Jenkins replied with a mumble of a no. "Would you both be up for a trip to the park? Picnic lunch?" He asked, sitting a plate of pancakes, bacon, and sliced fruits in front of the human's two elf compatriotes. He leaned over to kiss both on the forehead, as Brian reached for a apple cube. How did Maarvey even manage it? We will never know, because this is the norm of their household.

"I'd like to go." Brian said, looking up from his book.

Jenkins hummed cheerfully, something that occurs rarely, as Maarvey kissed his forehead, and replied, "I would, too, actually."

Maarvey smiled are the two men, "I'll be back at one, I have to check on my boys, and then we can go." He said, and Brian looked at the clock beside the door, reading nine. He kicked his feet up on the edge Jenkin's chair.

Jenkins stood up, leaving his half finished plate, and giving Brian more room for his legs. The elf stood behind the drow, and took down the towel, letting Brian's unusually long hair drop down to just above his waist, and Jenkins promptly began to dry his boyfriend's hair.

Brian tried to glance up at Jenkins, and grinned, chewing on a slice of banana, "Tiffany juzt died. Trajik really." Brian commented.

"I told you." Jenkins lightly teased, looking around for a brush, his boyfriend slowly working his way to the plate of pancakes he had abandoned, and by the time he returned, Brian was shoving a folded up pancake into his mouth as he continued to read. "Just can't keep your hands off things that are too big for your mouth." Jenkins slyly commented, and Brian wiggled an eyebrow before finishing off the pancake.

"I'm goink to get inkredibly fat." Brian complained, and Jenkins tsked behind him.

"Not any fatted then you are."

"Shut up." Brian chuckled.

Suddenly, a buzz of a text notification went off, and Brian's attention flickered up to the charging station that Jenkins had arranged for their phones, and the middle phone, the one with a very nice, pink phone case, which Brian had made himself, lit up with the text notification.

Jenkins blinked boredly as Brian casted a mage hand, grabbed his phone, and sat it on the island, beside them, before dismissing the hand. He then picked up his phone, Jenkins sighed, and went back to brushing out the drow's hair as he went through his texts.

"Taako vants ush to babysit Ankush." Brian said, holding his phone up so that Jenkins could see it.

"He's a rather independant kid, he'll probably just read half the time." Jenkins commented, and began to loosely tie up the dark elf's silver hair into a messy bun.

"Hmm, I shuppose," There was a mumble, "Maarvey won't mind." Then began the beeping of Brian's keyboard as he typed a response. 

Jenkins sat back down on the chair beside the drow, just as Brian stood up, collecting the dishes, and putting some on the sink, and the leftovers in the fridge.

The next hours became lazy, as Brian and Jenkins laid around, on their phones. They had barely managed to all get the same day off, and it was such a relief when they could all relax together for once in a long, long time without worrying about work, and when they had to leave.

 

At exactly one o'clock, there was a knock at the door, and Brian was up. Taako and his husband stood in front of him, holding an umbrella, with Angus standing beside them. "Oh wow! Hello sir!" The small boy greeted, a book held to his chest, and a small backpack over his shoulders.

"You have him till seven." The wizard said, turning on his heel to head back under the greying sky, "We're going on a date."

"Seven thirty is the latest. We'll see you later Angus, have fun." Kravitz chirped, and followed Taako's lead, disappearing down the street.

Brian beamed at the small child, who adjusted his glasses, "Jou are atorable!" Brian brought two fingers to his mouth, "Jou vere ze flover boy for Taako's weddink!"

"Y-yes sir!" Angus smiled. Being appreciated sure was nice.

"Ve are goink to ze park, here in a few minutez." Brian went on, and Jenkins looks over at the couch.

Brian peeked out the door, and saw Maarvey talking with the couple who had just left the front door. Brian waved happily to Maarvey, who smiled, and quickly finished his conversation, and ran up to the front door, Angus turned around and looked up at the tall man, "Hello sir!" He chimed. 

"Hello, little man!" Maarvey replied. "How long have we got you for?"

"Six hours, sir." Angus informed.

"Cool, are you ready to go to the park?" The mechanic queried.

"Absolutely, sir! I'm not really a boy that likes to play, but my dad always tell me that I should go outside more often!" Angus exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wonderful, it these other two slowpokes are ready, we can get going." Maarvey sighed playfully, and Angus chuckled. Brian booped Maarvey on the nose, and Jenkins appeared after a moment, following Brian to the car.


End file.
